


Unpredictable

by Marasa



Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch
Genre: Acid, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, References to Sex, Soft Boys, hand holding, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: It’s Friday Date Night, so Colin invites Stefan over to drop acid.





	Unpredictable

It’s Friday Date Night, so Colin invites Stefan over to drop acid.

This time, each little paper square is decorated with images of red and blue capsules from that one animated movie Colin loves. 

Stefan had never seen it but thankfully Colin had a VHS copy of it. Thus began their Wednesday Movie Night tradition, although, not much watching ever goes on. If he’s honest, Stefan still doesn’t know what the hell that movie’s about given the fact it only took thirty minutes before they were touching each other, undressing each other, on top of each other.

Most night are like that. 

Tonight isn’t. 

Friday’s have more of a chill vibe. Stefan’s wearing an oversized jumper. Colin has on a soft T-shirt. The TV’s off. The record player is on. The two lamps in the living room drip dim light, one fitted with an orange lightbulb, the other a deep rose one. 

The evening will be spent conversing, staring, smiling, laughing. They’ll hold hands and talk nonsense theories and observations, not discuss work but pitch ideas to each other of gameplay that seems light years away. 

Sex isn’t off the table and if it comes to that, will most likely occur on the couch, on their sides, Colin thrusting languidly in such a way that will have Stefan biting his lip and rolling his head back.

They present their tongues to each other. They place a tab of acid on the other’s. They close their mouths, swallow, then kiss tenderly.

Weird things like that are romantic with Colin.

It’s magic.

Or maybe that’s just the drugs.

They’re holding hands when they start to feel it. They turn to each other, rest their heads on the back of the couch. The pink light reflecting off the frames of Colin’s glasses twinkle like stars. Stefan blows softly against Colin’s face. The specks of glimmering light fly from his face and sparkle midair around him like glitter.

Colin blows softly back.

Stefan considers it as intimate as a kiss.

There’s a fresh-rolled joint in the ashtray on the coffee table. Colin reaches over and plucks it from the glass dish that stirs within Stefan a strange wariness. It’s on the tip of his tongue, some sort of distant memory, but he ultimately can’t remember any association he has with the object.

He shrugs inwardly and forgets it as soon as Colin begins talking about time again. 

He only pauses in his rant to take a few deep hits from the blunt before holding it out to Stefan. Stefan shakes his head. Colin respects his boyfriend’s decision, bringing the joint back to his own lips.

Every outlandish word is born in a puff of smoke that moves like it came straight from the Caterpillar's mouth, twisting and tangling in a sort of game of aerial Pictionary.

Stefan spots a bunny, a baby, Pac-Man. 

“There are infinite timelines?” Stefan asks once Colin finishes. “Infinite universes?”

“Yup.” Colin extinguishes the cherry of the blunt in the ashtray. “There’s a timeline in which you can’t stand me.”

Stefan laughs. He crosses his arms above his head and folds his wrists down so his fingers are splayed on his temples. “We’re living in it.”

Then Colin looks at him with adoration in his eyes and leans in. Stefan’s eyes flutter shut and the way he kisses Colin, it’s like he can’t get enough of him.

The walls are melting and the ceiling is swirling and the tips of their tongues tingle where they slide against each other.

“Col,” Stefan murmurs once they’ve separated. His eyes are drawn to the glass door of the balcony, of which now appears to be made entirely of patchwork fractals. His hands are still above his head and when Colin’s thumbs stroke his hip bones, he fists his own hair and tilts his chin back. 

Stefan’s blood is fire. Colin hums in question against his bared throat. His lips are ice.

“You’re criminally predictable.”

Colin sits up so fast it’s as if he were burned by the flames hiding under Stefan’s skin. Predictable? That sort of talk was more Colin’s speed, what with his frequent, lengthy rants of time being a construct and not at all linear. 

Everything is predictable in his eyes.

This isn’t.

“Oh yeah?” Colin says with an arch of an eyebrow, sounding mildly offended. “How so?” 

Stefan laughs again and pecks his nose.

“The music,” Stefan drawls just as neon music notes waft through the air around his boyfriend. Stefan cocks his head. “A little on the nose, don’t you think?”

“Within You Without You” falls from the speakers of the record player against the wall. The rhythm is psychedelic, the lyrics profound in their discussion of self and life. Like wine with cheese, so is this song easily paired with acid.

“You don’t like The Beatles?” Colin murmurs distractedly, suddenly interested in tracing Stefan’s bottom lip with the tip of his finger. 

“I like them,” Stefan says, “but this song’s too obvious.”

“Too obvious?” Colin smiles. “I’m obvious.”

And he means his infatuation.

Never has it been a secret how Colin feels about him. No one outright asks and they don’t have to. 

They can see it in his eyes, the way he hangs on every word, his slightly slouched posture around him, the way he hovers close enough that his nose tickles Stefan’s hair and his lips catch the shell of Stefan’s ear when the boy shifts or sways on his feet.

They had begun working together but Colin has such a hard time focusing when Stefan is beside him, even harder when Stefan’s in his lap at his desk. 

Stefan will be trying his hardest to patch buggy areas in the new driving game Colin’s been working on and all Colin can do is nuzzle the space between his shoulder blades, kiss up his spine to the back of his neck, caress his stomach under his shirt.

Admittedly, life got boring for Colin after seeing it play it out so many different ways and remembering most, if not all, of it. But with Stefan, it was like every day was new.

“You’re unpredictable,” Colin whispers with a hand over Stefan’s heart. “You weren’t always. You are now. And it terrifies me to no end. And it inspires me more than you know. And it makes life worth living. Because I want to spend every moment with you.”

Stefan holds Colin’s hand against his chest, sways forward to connect their foreheads. 

“I really like you,” Stefan sighs.

Colin smiles. “See? I didn’t see that coming at all.”

The room turns into a slow churning whirlpool. No longer orange or pink, the air is now light blue. It smells like rainwater and snow and  _ Colin _ . 

Lips of fire and ice meet. Their hands are everywhere. 

It’s Friday Date Night and there’s a million timelines but in this one they love each other more than anything.


End file.
